Cards
Cards are unlocked by consuming A Still-Beating Heart, which is a guaranteed drop from The Exile. Once unlocked, you will receive a card every hour, unless your deck is full. Using cards Cards in your deck can be "cast" to gain their bonus, "yeet"ed to be destroyed, or "protect"ed which prevents you from casting or yeeting them. You can change the order of cards in your deck via drag-and-drop. You start with a deck size of 10 cards, which can be increased via Perks, Quirks, Wishes, or the Sellout Shop. Card types * Energy NGU Speed (E-NGU) * Magic NGU Speed (M-NGU) * Wandoos Speed (WANDOOS) * Augment Speed (AUGS) * Time Machine Speed ™ * Hack Speed (HACKS) * Wish Speed (WISHES) * Attack/Defense Stats (A/D) * Adventure Stats (ADV) * Drop Chance (DROPS) * Gold Drop (GOLD) * Daycare Speed (DAYCARE) * PP Gain (PP) * QP Gain (QP) Each card type has an equal chance of being dropped, unless you use the Tag Panel to increase the likelihood of specific cards being dropped. Additional tags can be gained via Perks, Quirks, Wishes, or the Sellout Shop. The base Tag Effect is 10%. Card stats Each card has a tier, printed in the upper left, which influences how large a bonus it grants. All card types (HACKS, PP, A/D, etc.) start at tier 1; the tier of specific card types can be increased via Perks, Quirks, or Wishes. This increases the tier of any future drops of that card type. Regular Black Pens (which can be bought from 4G's Sellout Shop) will give +2 tiers on the next 25 cards dropped of any type. On the right side of the card is its mayo cost (1 to 9 mayo spread across 1 to 3 types). The boost effect of a card scales linearly with its mayo cost. In the small view of the card, the total mayo cost is shown in the upper right. At the bottom of the card is the type of bonus it gives and the percentage boost it will grant if cast. There is also a rarity, ranging from "Crappy" to "Hot Damn", which affects its boost percentage by a multiple between 0.8 and 1.2. Half of this range is covered by the "Crappy" and "Bad" ratings (0.8-1.0); all ratings "Meh" and above grant better-than-average boosts (1.0-1.2). Mayo At the bottom left of the cards panel is a Mayo subpanel. This displays the amount of each type of mayo you have (Angry, Sad, Moldy, Ayy Lmayo, Cinco de Mayo, and Pretty), your progress towards each next mayo point, and which Mayo Generators are active. You start with one Mayo Generator; additional ones can be bought with Perks, Quirks, Wishes, or the Sellout Shop. Having more than one Mayo Generator active splits your total mayo generation across each active type. With two generators active, it would take two hours (at base speed) to get one point of mayo from each generator, although you would be generating two types simultaneously. Small amounts of mayo (which are added to your Generator progress bars) can also be gained by eating fruits corresponding to the six mayo types. Foil Cards On rare occasion (1% of the time?), a card will drop with a gold-coloured background and border. These cards have no special properties; they are merely a reference to rare "foil" type cards sometimes included in trading card game packs.https://www.kongregate.com/forums/984525-ngu-idle/topics/1891148-why-is-this-card-golden